


Break you down

by kittenbaek (inkjimin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Brainwashing, Corpses, Dystopia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Psychological Torture, Psychological Warfare, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjimin/pseuds/kittenbaek
Summary: "You make me feel so many things; plenty of things. A whole new spectrum of feelings. And I utterly hate it."As a part of the rebellion against the totalitarian government that has had full control of South Korea for thirty two years, Minseok tends to be part of dangerous missions that require self - sacrifice and a willing soul. Minseok didn't mind those missions until Jongdae is captured by the government forces.His new mission? Save Jongdae.But Jongdae might not be the same person he was when they first left on that last mission.





	Break you down

Time was no longer of importance to Jongdae as he found himself staring at the grey, stained by blood wall in front of him. He had lost track of time completely; the room was windowless, they never turned off the white flickering lights above him nor did he have a watch at his disposal. Yet, after who knows how many days, the raven - haired boy didn’t seem to care anymore. His whole body was numb from all the pain he had felt and experienced, his eyes stinged horribly from the lack of sleep plus he didn’t have the, what he considered, glorious option of walking around the small room due to the fact that he was strapped down to a metal chair which was now his bed, his pastime, and the only thing that kept him company besides the constant reminder of pain and boredom.

Several times had Jongdae tried to sleep to forget about the situation he currently found himself at and meet his friends and only happiness in his dreams yet the option of sleep was soon discarded when, the first time he had managed to fall asleep, high - pitched music blared from all sides of the room at an exaggerated volume. The first ten minutes, he had been able to endure it. When the mark of twenty minutes was reached, he was starting to grow impatient when the same high - pitched song started over and over again, causing him to shift in his seat, as much as his ties had allowed him to. After thirty five minutes of listening to the same song in repeat in an incredibly loud volume, he started screaming for them to stop until his throat burned from the effort, leaving him breathless. Once an hour had gone by, the music stopped. Sleeping was no longer an option, clearly.

And so, Jongdae had opted for simply staring at the brick walls that surrounding him, counting to a thousand while he was at it, back and forth. A way for him not to lose his sanity after who knows how long of being confined. However, he wasn’t sure how sane he truly was if he needed to count the same damn numbers over and over again to keep his mind active and stop it from drifting to insanity.

That day, just like any other, he was simply staring at the wall when his perpetrator, a well - known member of the shitty government he was trying to fight, came into the room and stood before him with that sickeningly sweet smile of his. Sarcastically, Jongdae smiled back at him.

“Congressman Jeong. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Hatred and venom laced Jondae’s words, clearly filled with sarcasm and irony. The oldest simply chuckled in response, harshly taking the boy’s face and holding it in place firmly, staring into his dark chocolate brown eyes filled with resentment.

“I see you’re quite talkative today,” mused the congressman. “Care to tell me what are Junmyeon’s plans?”

In response, Jongdae stared into the other’s eyes, the same sarcastic smile he had been wearing when the man first entered the room intact. Silence reigned over the two men before the youngest finally reacted, spitting into the other’s face carelessly, his sarcastic smile now gone and replaced by a glare. Rather disgusted, the male reached up and wiped the spit away with his suit jacket sleeve.

“Ah, I see. So you’re not ready to cooperate yet? Still trying to protect your friends?”

No words left Jongdae’s mouth; the boy simply glared with uttermost hatred to his captor and perpetrator. The faces of his friends momentarily popped into his mind, making him shift in the slightest. He couldn’t bear the thought of his loved ones being in the same situation as his current; tied to a chair with broken bones, missing nails and infected cuts.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the congressman added in a disturbingly sweet tone before rolling up his sleeves up to his elbows and picked up a pair of bloody tweezers from the floor. “Guess you wouldn’t mind if I removed another one of your nails, do you?”

Once again, Jongdae did not speak yet his breath became agitated, giving out the fact that fear flooded through his body along with his blood. At such reaction, the congressman chuckled.

“Oh, we’re feeling a little too eager today, are we?”

No response was given for the third time and so, the man kneeled in front of the raven - haired boy and placed the aforementioned tweezers delicately, its jaw trapping the tip of the boy’s nail tightly. Without warning, the male pulled the tweezers harshly, removing Jongdae´s nail off easily as if it was made of fabric, sliding off the boy’s skin with a sloshing sound that echoed and bounced around the room.

The pain was utterly overwhelming; travelling from the tip of his finger, up his arm and around his body, causing his muscles to tense up as defense. To avoid letting out any blood - curdling screams that could come off as a weakness, Jongdae bit into his tongue, his teeth sinking into his rosy skin and causing a wave of crimson blood to splash around his mouth, leaving an irony taste lingering on his taste buds. Inevitably, blood escaped his mouth and rolled down his chin onto his lap, creating a small pool of blood in his already dirty clothes.

Rather rapidly, the congressman reached up and pulled Jongdae’s head back by his hair, forcing his mouth open, letting blood flow freely. His mind worked without stopping; multiple scenarios popped into the aforesaid and most of them included his and his friends’ death, which he was trying to avoid.

“Oh no, you can’t do that. You need to talk. Don’t be such a brat, Jongdae.”

A soft, barely audible whimper escaped the raven - haired’s throat as the older ripped a piece of fabric from his own shirt and stuffed it in his mouth to stop the bleeding and, possibly, stop Jongdae from cutting his own tongue out with his teeth.

The rest was a complete blur; the boy had lost count of how many nails he had gotten removed at four. Then came the unbearable pain of having his fingers broken one by one. Crack after crack that caused the broken boy to yell out in pure agony.

Time was no longer relevant. Pain was now his faithful companion since it sometimes caused him to completely black out and wake up hours later when it was a little more bearable. Pain, blood, suffering, the same fucking question every single time.

Jongdae was now a broken soul. His sanity was no longer existent. Yet there he was; the boy he was in love with, his image swaying in his mind in the midst of torture.

Minseok.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> expect tons of angst ;))


End file.
